The Soul Wolves
by GuNZ4EveR
Summary: There are Shinigami,Hollows, and the humans. But what 2 races exist other than those? The Soul Wolves and the Soul Hunters! Read PLEASE! My 2nd story1st one was CRAPPY SO I STOPPED. Lolplz review,never got any...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and probably never will!

All flares will be used to turn Hitsugaya Toushirou into a preppy girl! (Raven-if you are reading this its my sister's idea. Don't come to my house and kill me!

Death, life, oldness, disease-what could possibly cause this? There are the Shinigami, the hollows, and the humans…but most don't know the other 2 clans. These clans are-the soul wolves, and the soul hunters… The 2 rival clans have been killing each other for years without knowing it. What are assassins' souls like asleep? The Soul Hunters! What are the Soul Wolves though? They are just spirit "balancers", at ranged contact with a human, the death power is transferred, but at close range, fatal injuries may occur. Mosquitoes carry Soul Wolves' power, that's where THAT disease-carrying pest comes. The Soul Wolves can control life itself; death and age are only 2 of the powers.

When a soul wolf finds a weakened human(usually done by another force like accident or another soul wolf) they suck the life force out, some people are lucky-they don't get in many incidents near any Soul Wolves, that's why some people are lucky to live longer.

Different places have different SW populations, Africa and Asia are some of the biggest populations. Shinigami and hollow alike can see these creatures-but don't disturb them. SW's have no power over the dead and spirited, they create them…

The Soul Hunters, though human by day, are souls by night. Controlled by an unknown drive to kill the Soul Wolves. Many Wolves try their entire life, instead of living longer by devouring life source, to find the reason for the Soul Hunter's grudge. Some suppose they are just natural enemies, like true wolves and dear, cattle, and most other livestock.

But most can't help but think-what if there is another reason? Could they be controlled by the hollows or a Shinigami? Or is it just a God's balancing of the balancers… who knows? Maybe you're a Soul Hunter!

Well: This is the prologue, sucks doesn't it. I really wish my brain would work faster but this is a rushed story. Well:Plz review!(NO FLARES!)


	2. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1:The Soul Wolf Human

Same disclaimer lawl…

All flares will be used to make IchigoxRukia+Renji's kid! (Lols!)

I will answer all question-based reviews, place a question and ill answer it in the next chapter.

It was like any other day, Kontana was on her daily prowl, looking for fresh prey to charge her ever-wanting body. She saw a young baby and decided to make the mom have a heart attack. (Kill 2 birds with a stone…) she thought, she made a quick lunge, avoiding range between her and the woman, and leapt silently onto the bed. As she began to lunge the baby smiled and petted her! (How can he see me!) She leapt out and ignored the child, because of the range between Kontana and the child, he became ill and had to go to the ER, surprisingly, he survived a 1-9999999999(I just thought of a number) chance!

"This kid is either extremely lucky or he has some rare soul power! Ill just hope he isn't a soul hunter…" Kontana muttered. Then she returned to the Soul Society, growling at childish souls who wanted to pet her. After she got to base her energy became even stronger since sinning souls (After traveling through a tube, going through hell for a few centuries, and getting sucked up to soul society, where if not forgiven, are sent into the emulsifier to be turned into pure spirit energy.) powered the base. She saw Kentan, her brother, and told him what had happened on her prowl.

"This is interesting." Kentan said without the usual sarcastic remark.

(He seems really serious…) Kontana thought.

"So about how old was he?" Kentan asked, his face clouded with seriousness.

"I'd say, including the range and life I happened to take, 2 ½ and will live to about 75 not including the fattening foods and other accidents."

"Alright, what color were his eyes?" Kentan asked.

"They were blue, turquoise to be exact."  
"He seems like a normal kid, we'll see in the future…"

The next day,

"Come on Kentan-I'm hungry!!!" Kontana whimpered.

"O shut up wimp, we're just going to the main HQ…" Kentan said with his usual annoyed voice.

Kontana puffed her cheeks.

"… That won't work you know…"

"Awwww…" Kontana whimpered again.

As they neared HQ the adventure just begun…

Sorry it took so long to update-was grounded! Lol-anyway, review please!


End file.
